


every time it burns (i think of you)

by love_killed_the_superstar



Series: a room with three walls [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, college boys fucking high school boys are my weak spots it would seem, in which haru is returning to the tachibanas for christmas and ren decides to pick him up, or in other news i found out i love public sex as a kink haha, sequel to my other smutty haruren because i can't get enough of these two clearly, the rest goes downhill from here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka meets Ren at the train station during the holiday period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time it burns (i think of you)

**Author's Note:**

> i realised i couldn't stay away from smutty haruren oh my goD. why is it that these two are the only pair i can write half-decent smut for we'll never know.  
> so i like to believe that since it's december ren will have officially left iwatobi high school by this point, therefore im gonna believe he's 18 now... so i'm not tagging it as under-age for that reason ^^ im aware it's august but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so im posting it now, even though it's set in winter. once again makoto is left in the dark about their relationship...
> 
> (the title is taken from lyrics from the tiger baby song 'shy')

All around him the train station thrummed with life, throngs of people hurrying past, shoving and pushing and sliding into gaps in the crowd. Haruka knew that residents of Iwatobi always rushed out to Tokyo to visit family this time of year, he just didn't realise that this year would be so much busier than usual. It was his fault though, he supposed, for choosing to return home on that day.

That said, Haruka reminded himself as he found relief from the crowd behind a vending machine, it was his college's fault for closing at such a time in the first place – since the dorms closed so near to Christmas itself, the station was always packed full of students on the day of closure, so he had initially thought leaving early would give him some room to breathe. Big mistake.

He waited around for a while, playing with his phone as the swarming crowds continued to ferry back and forth between departing trains. He flicked through the photo gallery application, surprised at how few photos he actually had saved. Most of them appeared to be of Ren and Nagisa (the latter, he was certain were taken during Makoto's 21st birthday party when Haruka had gotten a little too drunk and Nagisa had managed to swipe his phone for friendly but unnecessary blackmail purposes). As he opened a picture of Ren and himself, a photo taken by Ren in the midst of some sort of fighter game, he allowed a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth. When had he cared so much for video games in the first place? He supposed any excuse to hang out with Ren, whether it be something as innocent as playing video games or as lewd as handjobs in the precious moments they had to themselves, was fine with him.

It had been almost four months since he had last been in Iwatobi, and though he had still tutored Ren through video calls from his dorm and the occasional helpful text on a homework question, he had been unable to assist Ren properly in preparing for his exams. Fortunately, he was fairly confident Makoto had been kind enough to help tutor both of the twins for their upcoming entrance exams, and was eternally grateful that Makoto somehow managed to be supportive and selfless for absolutely everyone.

As if to purposely distract Haru from lingering thoughts of his former crush, his phone buzzed and he opened the message he had received.

_Where ARE you, Haru-chan? I've been waiting all this time!!_ _ ヽ _ _ (#`Д´) _ _ ﾉ _

Heart thudding involuntarily fast, Haruka's eyes brightened.

_I'm coming over now._

Pocketing his phone, he melted back into the crowd easily, finding it was a lot less troublesome to move through the station now that the worst of the rush had died down. His scarf felt impossibly tight around his neck, constricting him. What wouldn't he give to rip it off, rip everything off, just to cool down his head, cool down his entire body which was pulsing with panic and anticipation... but no, he would leave that job for Ren, provided the boy was in the mood to indulge after four months of seperation. Honestly, it was almost guaranteed that he would be up for anything Haru suggested, no matter how frankly he expressed the desire or how extreme it would be.

At the end of the passage, the ambience of the voices in the station roaring in his ears, Haruka spotted a nervous-looking Ren Tachibana, wrapped up for winter even more tightly than Haru. His cheeks were flushed – with the cold of the late night air or in the heat of the same thrill Haruka was feeling? He couldn't be sure.

Glancing up from his phone, Ren spotted Haru's figure in the crowd and straightened up, waving.

“Haru-chan!”

“Ren, it's been a while,” Haruka greeted, reaching down to flick the bobble on Ren's knitted hat teasingly as Ren wrapped his arms around him. From a glance they simply looked like brothers reuniting for the holiday season – after all, Ren looked young enough to pass for a middle schooler, thanks to those bambi eyes of his – and the two were content with that. Nobody had to know a thing.

“How have you been, Haru-chan?” Ren asked, beaming. “I think I did great on my exams! I mean, the literature was a bit of a hit and miss, but...”

As Ren continued to babble happily to him, Haru glanced around.

“Where's Makoto?” he asked. Ren pouted.

“He's waiting in the car with Ran. She was too cold to come out and we'd been fighting because she can be such a selfish pain, and so Onii-chan asked for me to come and bring you home!” Face splitting into a smile, sugary and mischievous (and kind of lecherous, Haru thought dizzily), Ren leaned in a little closer. “It's really crowded. They'll probably think I got lost looking for you, since I'm just so unreliable.”

Haruka felt his throat tighten.

“Lets go into the bathroom.”

“You need to pee?” Ren wrinkled his nose disapprovingly. “Haru-chan, Onii-chan always tells us to go _before_ we board the train. How can you _still_ need to-”

Eyes bright and unblinking, Haru led Ren by the arm into the nearest bathroom, surprisingly empty (Ren guessed everybody was too eager to get home in time for Christmas, a bathroom break must have seemed trivial), and he locked them in the nearest cubicle, before leaning down and kissing Ren roughly, pushing him back against the cubicle door, which responded with a hollow clang. Ren gave into the sensation, melted into it willingly, not daring to question immediately why they were in here in fear of destroying the moment.

All Haruka wanted was to fill this craving for Ren's touch, Ren's moans. He wanted to take in Ren's scent until he couldn't breathe, wanted to suffocate in Ren's arms. He couldn't begin to understand how he'd grown so fond of the little kid who had been clinging to his arm for as long as he could stumble around on two legs, but here it was, the yearning for his mouth to be filled with Ren's tongue and teeth, the desire to kiss his neck and smell his sweat.

“Haru-chan,” Ren gasped out, squirming away a little, “I don't think it's a good idea.”

“Why?” Haruka asked, allowing his satchel to fall to the floor. His suitcase had already made the stall cramped enough, but somehow the confinement made it all the more intimate. Beginning to remove his coat and scarf, Haru embraced the feeling of the cool winter air reaching him and he inhaled it gladly – then began to wish he hadn't.

“Because it reeks in here,” Ren pointed out, grimacing. “I mean, it's the men's bathroom, what do you expect? Plus I'm going to overheat in this, and we don't have anything, you know-”

His face was bright red now, through the cold or the layers he was wearing or the embarrassment of the situation. Haruka found for a blind moment that he agreed wholly with the compelling argument at hand, but upon seeing Ren pinned against the door, red-faced and shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, he shook his head.

“I don't care about any of that.” He pulled the scarf away quickly and left sharp nips down Ren's neck, earning whimpers that satisfied Haru no end. Ren began to bite down on his scarf to suppress the noises he would undoubtedly be making if Haru continued this way, and the last thing he wanted was to be arrested a few days before Christmas for public indecency.

Deep down, Ren found he didn't mind much, either.

Their clothes were being roughly shoved to balance on top of the plastic toilet paper dispenser, and Haru didn't doubt that they would end up knocking them off at some point anyway, but he really didn't care. Kissing Ren fervently, Haruka wondered just how he had managed to get so hung up on this boy. He pulled apart the boy's coat, tugging it from his shoulders, working off his sweater in between pecks to his cheeks and chin. He could get drunk from Ren's laboured breathing and stifled moans. As he reached beneath his shirt, playing with the sensitive soft skin, Ren squirmed, and the notion shot straight into his groin, pooling in his cock greedily. He wanted to take in all of Ren. They didn't have much time, he could already imagine Makoto and Ran coming to search for them soon, but he didn't give a damn, all he wanted was to be filled up over and over by the sounds of Ren's whimpering and the musk of his scent spilling over Haruka's body, washing over like an aphrodisiac.

Ren was hung up on his Haru-chan too, completely hard, completely intoxicated. He could feel an uncomfortable stickiness in his pants and his cheeks darkened in shame, but he couldn't voice his concerns since Haruka was so busy kissing the curve of his jaw whilst pulling off their clothes with expert stealth. He had seen his brother's best friend tearing off his clothes at this speed in the past, although for completely different reasons, and the thought that how much Haru-chan cared for him was on par with the water he loved so much... it had his cheeks now flushing in pride.

“Have you got me a Christmas present?” Haruka asked mildly as he pulled down Ren's pants, allowing for his dick to ungracefully spring free. Ren, blushing to the roots of his hair, tensed as the cold air reached where his body was hottest, and he nodded. His hair stuck to his forehead damply.

“Where is it?” Haruka pressed on. Ren's dick was fully erect, precum forming messily at the tip.

“At home,” Ren choked out, voice high and breathless. He hated how weak he sounded already.

How nobody had noticed their panting and groaning in the cubicle at this point was a mystery to the both of them. Haruka was moving his hands against Ren's erection, fingers cold against the heat radiating from Ren's skin, and the younger boy bit down hard into the scarf, grateful that the door was firmly against his back for support. His legs felt like jelly.

“Your present is in my bag,” Haruka told him, face turned up as he sat back against the edge of the toilet seat. Slowly he prised Ren from the door and held onto the small of his back for support, before bringing his mouth closer to the dick in front of him. Ren let out a low groan as Haruka's mouth closed in around him.

“H-Haru- _chan_ -!” Ren threw back his head, mouth open in a silent cry, and Haru wondered as Ren's cock slid back further into his mouth how many more shades of red the younger boy's face could turn. Ren bit down on his hand, the other gripping onto Haru's shoulder for support; if he let go his legs would buckle and he would fall, and that would be painful and embarrassing for the both of them. His cock throbbed painfully – he needed Haru's mouth, hot and wet and _moving_ , and he dug his nails into Haruka's shoulder to prove it. A sheen of drool on Haruka's chin only made Ren's heart beat faster.

“Schtoh tahkin',” Haruka started to say, Ren's cock still half inside his mouth. The sensation of Haruka's hot breath so close to him made Ren shudder, fresh sweat breaking out on his skin. It wasn't going to last much longer, this impossible heat rolling from his heart through to his stomach, resting warmly, tingling and stirring. How was his heart going to take it? He always wondered, every time Haru-chan touched him like this, whether this would be the last time, whether this time his heart would burst out of his chest and kill him. Death by orgasm would be a difficult pill for his parents to swallow, that was for sure.

As another low groan escaped his throat Haruka made a quite but still audible sound in the back of his throat, approvingly. He knew he was being too loud and that somebody surely would have heard them by now, but Ren doesn't care, he's riding on the ecstasy of the moment and is allowing the feeling to engulf him, not caring for how tacky it was that the two of them had been lusting to be touched so badly that their first time in four months had been in a cramped bathroom stall stinking of urine and train fumes.

As Haru leaned his head forward, his tongue rolling clumsily around the tip, Ren made a distressed sound and pulled at Haruka's hair urgently. The older boy pulled his head away quickly as Ren messily came over his stomach, chest heaving, voice giving a high whine. Haruka wiped the drool away from his mouth, which was twitching appreciatively as Ren's knees gave away beneath him and he all but collapsed into Haruka's arms, glad at least one of them was sitting down.

“I love you, Haru-chan,” Ren croaked, shoulders rising and falling with each gasping breath. His breathing was heavy, and was the only sound to fill the air as Haruka reached over and pulled at the roll of toilet paper, quickly cleaning up the mess. He would flush it once Ren was strong enough to dress himself again.

It didn't take long for them to gain their composure. Ren, sleepy and subdued, allowed for Haruka to button up his coat and loop his scarf tightly around his neck. He noted, just as a small detail at the back of his mind that made him smile softly, that Ren had never taken his hat off during the exchange.

“Onii-chan will be worried about us now,” Ren, who had very generously offered to carry Haruka's satchel, all but yawned as they left the cubicle and ventured out into the cold, and now much less busy station.

“Makoto will forget about it so long as we head back straight away,” Haruka muttered, squeezing Ren's shoulder as the younger boy shivered. “Are you worried?”

“No. I just don't know what we'll tell him.”

As they turned the corner they could see Makoto running towards them and Haru let his hand fall back to his side.

“That's easy, isn't it?” Haruka chided, voice laced with affection. He sighed at Ren's blank expression and went to ruffle Ren's hat. “We'll tell them what we always do. That nothing happened.”

Maybe they wouldn't be able to keep that excuse going forever, but it would have to do until they could think of something better. As Makoto approached Haruka joyfully and began gabbling about how college had been going, Ren and Ran fell into step behind them, their earlier argument long forgotten.

“Where were you guys?” Ran asked, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. He flicked a stray bang out of his eyes and shrugged, watching Haru's back with a smile on his face.

“Oh, you know,” he uttered vaguely, face pink with pride. “Nothing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah oh god im embarrassed dont look at me  
> i'm thinking of writing another fic, set either over christmas or some time after, any ideas? (or kinks you'd like to see??? these two are really kinky the way i write them oh god.)


End file.
